


Thoughts Of The Mother

by BookQueenofButter



Series: Her Thoughts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After the Movie, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Valka's Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookQueenofButter/pseuds/BookQueenofButter
Summary: Valka's thoughts after the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a strange writing style for me, but I wanted tot try something new.

She remembered that day like a nightmare. The day she lost her husband to her son's best friend. She knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't look at the dragon without reliving the tragedy. She knew it was even harder for her son.  
He was thrust into a position he didn't even want. To other people it seemed like he took the position with ease, but his fiancée confided in her and told her that he got, at most, two hours of sleep. He was a symbol of hope for his people, but he was becoming more closed in. Leaving his fiancée to run the village while he went on flights. She was becoming worried for the fate of her village.  
Believe it or not, the person who the young chief confided in the most, other than his fiancée, is his uncle. It makes sense considering his uncle lost a brother, sure it was a very strained relationship but the uncle still cared for his family.  
She was hurt that he wouldn't talk to her, but he had a right. After twenty years she suddenly appears in his life? Yeah she wouldn't talk to her either.  
"Valka? What are you doing in here? It's time for the dragon races." She sighed to herself and followed the viking. This would be the first time she experienced dragon races

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I didn't use names. If you like that pleas comment. If there was something you didn't like let me know.


End file.
